Year:1929
1929 in music: Singles *Nobody Knows You When You`re Down and Out Bessie Smith *Ain't Misbehavin' Fats Waller *Stack O' Lee Blues Mississippi John Hurt *St. James Infirmary Louis Armstrong and His Savoy Ballroom Five *Canned Heat Blues Tommy Johnson *Shake It and Break It But (Don't Let It Fall Mama) Charley Patton *Wildwood Flower Carter Family *Three Women Blues Blind Willie McTell *Police Dog Blues Blind Blake *Frankie and Johnny Jimmie Rodgers *Fishing Blues Henry Thomas *Pony Blues Charley Patton *Ain't Misbehavin' Louis Armstrong *Pine Top's Boogie Woogie Pinetop Smith *Basin Street Blues Louis Armstrong *When the Levee Breaks Memphis Minnie & Kansas Joe *Honky Tonky Train Blues Meade Lux Lewis *Am I Blue? Ethel Waters *Keep Your Lamp Trimmed and Burning Blind Willie Johnson *Screamin' and Hollerin' the Blues Charley Patton *Dark Holler Blues Clarence Ashley *Louis Collins Mississippi John Hurt *John Hardy Was a Desperate Little Man Carter Family *Love Me or Leave Me Ruth Etting *Slow and Easy Man Bessie Smith *Muggles Louis Armstrong *That's No Way to Get Along Robert Wilkins *Lonely Cowboy—Part 1 / Lonely Cowboy—Part 2 Arthur Miles *I Got Mine Frank Stokes *Blue Harvest Blues Mississippi John Hurt *Whitewash Station Blues Memphis Jug Band *"44" Blues Roosevelt Sykes *Roll and Tumble Blues Hambone Willie Newbern *Handful of Keys Fats Waller *Engine One-Forty-Three Carter Family *Blue Yodel No. 4 (California Blues) Jimmie Rodgers *Down the Dirt Road Blues Charley Patton *K. C. Moan Memphis Jug Band *Mahogany Hall Stomp Louis Armstrong *Jazz Battle Jabbo Smith *The Call of the Freaks Luis Russell *Acadian One-Step Joseph F. Falcon *Rocky Road Alabama Sacred Harp Singers *'Taint Nobody's Business Frank Stokes *Makin' Whoopee! Eddie Cantor *I'm Gonna Run to the City of Refuge Blind Willie Johnson *Dark Night Blues Blind Willie McTell *Lord I'm Discouraged Charley Patton *I Had a Good Father and Mother Washington Phillips *Decatur Street Tutti Jabbo Smith *Some of These Days Louis Armstrong *How Can a Poor Man Stand Such Times and Live Blind Alfred Reed *Down on Penny's Farm The Bentley Boys *My Clinch Mountain Home Carter Family *Pagan Love Song Frank Ferera's Trio *Blessed Be the Name Mississippi John Hurt *Death Sting Me Blues Sara Martin *Judge Harsh Blues Furry Lewis *Brilliancy Medley Eck Robertson *Viola Lee Blues Cannon's Jug Stompers *A Mother's Last Word to Her Daughter Washington Phillips *Daddy Won't You Please Come Home Annette Hanshaw *Blame It on the Blues Ma Rainey *Kansas City Stomps Jelly Roll Morton *Tip-Toe Thru the Tulips With Me Nick Lucas *Mistreatin' Mamma Furry Lewis *Riley's Wagon Cannon's Jug Stompers *It's Tight Like That Clara Smith *Fightin' the Jug Blind Blake *Pea Vine Blues Charley Patton *Bullfrog Moan Lonnie Johnson and Blind Willie Dunn *Kitchen Man Bessie Smith *I Can't Give You Anything but Love Duke Ellington and His Cotton Club Orchestra *Travelin' Blues Blind Sammie *Schöner Gigolo Marek Weber *The Right Kind of Man Annette Hanshaw *Tiger Rag The Jungle Band *One Hour Mound City Blue Blowers *Some of These Days (Vocal) Louis Armstrong *Railroadin' Some Henry Thomas *That's You, Baby Annette Hanshaw *Cotton Club Stomp Duke Ellington and His Cotton Club Orchestra *I Woke Up One Morning in May Didier Herbert *Prayer of Death (Part 1) / Prayer of Death (Part 2) Charley Patton *The Island Unknown (Part 1) / The Island Unknown (Part 2) Eck Robertson *I Can't Give You Anything but Love Louis Armstrong *Dein ist mein ganzes Herz Richard Tauber *Singin' in the Rain Cliff Edwards *True Blue Lou Ethel Waters *Run Boy Run Eck Robertson *Cottonfield Blues (Parts 1 & 2) Garfield Akers *Die Moritat vom Mackie-Messer Bertolt Brecht *Mississippi Bottom Blues Kid Bailey *The (New) Call of the Freaks Luis Russell *Weary River Rudy Vallée & His Connecticut Yankees *True Blue Lou Annette Hanshaw *Henry Lee Dick Justice *Sweet Fern Carter Family *Painting the Clouds With Sunshine Jean Goldkette and His Orchestra *Love Me or Leave Me Fats Waller *Hometown Skiffle (Part I) / Hometown Skiffle (Part II) Paramount All Stars *I'm So Tired of Living All Alone Lonnie Johnson *Let's Get Together Jabbo Smith *Texas Wagoner Eck Robertson *Valentine Stomp Fats Waller *Black Diamond Express to Hell (part I) / Black Diamond Express to Hell (part II) Rev. A.W. Nix *If I Call You Mama Luke Jordan *I'm Wild About That Thing Bessie Smith *You Better Quit Drinking Shine Rev. I.B. Ware *A Black Woman Is Like a Black Snake Memphis Jug Band *La Valse ah Abe Amédé Ardoin *Lover, Come Back to Me! Annette Hanshaw *When You Get to Thinking Texas Alexander *Old Rub Alcohol Blues Dock Boggs *Little Moses Carter Family *(I'm a Dreamer) Aren't We All? Annette Hanshaw *Tip-Toe Thru' the Tulips With Me Annette Hanshaw *He's So Unusual Helen Kane *Wasted Life Blues Bessie Smith *Pneumonia Blues Blind Lemon Jefferson *That Rhythm Man Louis Armstrong *My Carolina Sunshine Girl Jimmie Rodgers *Lovable and Sweet Annette Hanshaw *I've Got a Feeling I'm Falling Annette Hanshaw *Blue Yodel No. 5 Jimmie Rodgers *Flaming Youth Duke Ellington and His Cotton Club Orchestra *New Orleans Bump Jelly Roll Morton *Jet Black Blues Blind Willie Dunn's Gin Bottle Four *Tom Dooley Grayson & Whitter *Hot Feet Duke Ellington and His Cotton Club Orchestra *Haunted Nights Duke Ellington's Orchestra *Paducah The Jungle Band *Oh! Mr. Mitchell Clara Smith *Voodoo Tiny Parham *The Head Hunter’s Dream Tiny Parham *He's Got Me Goin' Bessie Smith *Rhythm King Bix Beiderbecke and His Gang *Bed Springs Blues Blind Lemon Jefferson *The Minor Drag Fats Waller and His Buddies *South Bennie Moten *I'll Get By (As Long as I Have You) Ruth Etting *Courthouse Bump Jelly Roll Morton *Georgia Swing Jelly Roll Morton *Fire Detective Blues Roosevelt Sykes *Funny Feathers Victoria Spivey *Valse de Pointe Noire Angelas LeJeune *Harlemania Duke Ellington's Orchestra *Doin' the Voom Voom The Jungle Band *Heah Me Talkin' to Ya? Louis Armstrong *Burnin' the Iceberg Jelly Roll Morton *I'm Sober Now Pinetop Smith *Red Hot Pepper Jelly Roll Morton *I'm a Mighty Tight Woman Sippie Wallace *I'm Lonely and Blue Jimmie Rodgers *Let's Do It (Let's Fall in Love) Dorsey Brothers and Their Orchestra *Moanin' Low The Charleston Chasers *Zigeuner Noël Coward *Lost Love Blues Dock Boggs *Stevedore Stomp Duke Ellington and His Cotton Club Orchestra *La Danseuse Blind Uncle Gaspard & Delma Lachney *Brown Kelly Waltz (Part 1) / Brown Kelly Waltz (Part 2) Eck Robertson *Moanin' Low Libby Holman *Waiting at the End of the Road Ethel Waters *You're the Cream in My Coffee Ruth Etting *Take Me Back Frank Stokes *Sweet Suzanne Rudy Vallée & His Connecticut Yankees *The Mooche/West End Blues Duke Ellington and His Cotton Club Orchestra/King Oliver and His Orchestra *Moten's Blues Bennie Moten *Deep Minor Rhythm Stomp Blind Willie Dunn & Lonnie Johnson *Tuck Away My Lonesome Blues Jimmie Rodgers *Bessie's Moan Bessie Tucker *(What Did I Do to Be So) Black and Blue The Jungle Band *Adieu Paris Berthe Sylva *Six or Seven Times Six Jolly Jesters *Diamonds in the Rough Carter Family *The Blues With a Feelin' Duke Ellington and His Orchestra *You Ought to Be Ashamed Bessie Smith *Hookworm Blues Blind Blake *The Wedding of the Painted Doll Layton & Johnstone *Button Up Your Overcoat Helen Kane *Mississippi River Waltz Memphis Jug Band *If I Had You Frank Mater *Awful Moaning Blues (Parts 1 & 2) Texas Alexander *Diving Duck Blues Sleepy John Estes *Deep Night Jack Hylton *I Must Have That Man Duke Ellington and His Cotton Club Orchestra *Singin' in the Rain Jack Hylton *Stowaway Earl Hines *Blues in Thirds Earl Hines *Texas Special Texas Alexander *It Feels So Good (Part 1) / It Feels So Good (Part 2) Lonnie Johnson & Spencer Williams *Siboney Cristian Vasile *Bugle Call Rag Cannon's Jug Stompers *Alabama Blues Robert Wilkins *Cold Wave Blues Barbecue Bob *I Can't Stand It Memphis Jug Band *I'm Wild About My Lovin' Jim Jackson *Farewell Blues Ted Lewis *High Life Duke Ellington and His Cotton Club Orchestra *Notoriety Woman Blind Blake *Poor Boy Blues Ramblin' Thomas *Guitar Boogie Blind Roosevelt Graves *Freeze and Melt Joe Turner & His Memphis Men *Puppenhochzeit Comedian Harmonists *Dog Bottom Chick Webb *Jump Steady Blues Pinetop Smith *Tip-Toe Thru' the Tulips With Me Johnny Marvin *Lookin' Good But Feelin' Bad Fats Waller *Piccolo Pete Ted Weems *My Little Lady Jimmie Rodgers *Hotaru Koi Sekiya Toshiko *That Black Snake Moan No. 2 Blind Lemon Jefferson *Toothache Blues (Part 1) / Toothache Blues (Part 2) Lonnie Johnson & Victoria Spivey *I'm Just a Vagabond Lover Rudy Vallée & His Connecticut Yankees *Not My Girl Fred Astaire *Bakershop Blues Blind Lemon Jefferson *Telephoning the Blues Victoria Spivey *Henry Ford Blues Roosevelt Sykes *Oil Well Blues Blind Lemon Jefferson *Peach Orchard Mama Blind Lemon Jefferson *Tough Luck Blues Ma Rainey *Kansas City Squabble Bennie Moten *Roses of Picardy Red Nichols *Beau-Koo Jack Earl Hines *Chicago Rhythm Earl Hines *Snake Hip Dance The Harlem Footwarmers *Yo Yo Blues Barbecue Bob *China Boy Paul Whiteman and His Orchestra *The Duck-Yas-Yas-Yas James "Stump" Johnson *Competition Bed Blues Blind Lemon Jefferson *Tired of Being Mistreated - Part 1 / Tired of Being Mistreated - Part 2 Clifford Gibson *The Great Reaping Day Memphis Sanctified Singers *Doin' the Voom Voom The Washingtonians *Misty Mornin' Duke Ellington and His Cotton Club Orchestra *Weary City Johnny Dodds *The Right Kind of Man Ruth Etting *Doin' the Voom Voom The Whoopee Makers *Don't Break Down on Me Papa Charlie Jackson *Swanee Shuffles Duke Ellington's Orchestra *She Could Toodle-oo Hambone Willie Newbern *This Morning She Was Gone Jim Jackson *Traveling Man Jim Jackson *Staggering Blues Blind Roosevelt Graves *57 Varieties Earl Hines *Guitar Chimes Blind Blake *Way Down in Arkansas Hambone Willie Newbern *Bunker Hill Blues Frank Stokes *Makin' Whoopee! Paul Whiteman Orchestra *Blues of the Vagabond The Harlem Footwarmers *Noah's Blues Cannon's Jug Stompers *Piccolo Pete Harry Reser *Boston Skuffle Jabbo Smith *Croonin' the Blues Jabbo Smith *Stardust The Chocolate Dandies *Baby - Oh Where Can You Be? Rudy Vallée & His Connecticut Yankees *Eagle Eyed Mama Blind Lemon Jefferson *New Two Sixteen Blues Little Hat Jones *Don't Cry Baby Bessie Smith *Ain't Misbehavin' Seger Ellis *Seattle Hunch Jelly Roll Morton *Lonesome Christmas Blues Blind Blake *Take Me to the River Jabbo Smith *Moanful Blues Jabbo Smith *Little Willie Blues Jabbo Smith *Ma and Pa Poorhouse Blues Ma Rainey & Papa Charlie Jackson *Do I Know What I'm Doing Ethel Waters *Long Lean Lanky Mama Ethel Waters *Let's Do It Frank Mater *Marie Rudy Vallée & His Connecticut Yankees *Saturday Night Function Sonny Greer & His Memphis Men *Emma Ture Ara *I Have No One to Love Me (But the Sailor on the Deep Blue Sea) Carter Family *(I'm a Dreamer) Aren't We All? Paul Whiteman and His Orchestra *Pagan Love Song Ben Selvin *Panther Rag Earl Hines *Monday Date Earl Hines *Doin' the Voom Voom Duke Ellington *I Can't Give You Anything but Love Lillie Delk Christian *The Boy in the Boat (The Rock) Charlie Johnson *Dr alta Musikant Anton Günther *It's Tight Like That McKinney's Cotton Pickers *Crying and Sighing McKinney's Cotton Pickers *Walkin' the Dog Ed. Lang and His Orchestra *Freeze an' Melt Ed. Lang and His Orchestra *It's a Precious Little Thing Called Love McKinney's Cotton Pickers *Low Down Hound Blues Hound Head Henry *Perhaps Rudy Vallée & His Connecticut Yankees *Saratoga Swing/Raisin' the Roof The Washingtonians/Henderson's Roseland Orchestra *Mixed Salad New Orleans Wanderers *Nancy Slim Lamar and His Southerners *Christmas In Jail Leroy Carr *Ain'tcha? Helen Kane *Scotty Blues The Missourians *Market Street Stomp The Missourians *Subway Sobs Tiny Parham *That Kind of Love Tiny Parham *Clarice Tiny Parham *My Lovin' Blues James "Boodle It" Wiggins *Louisiana Glide Blind Leroy Garnett *The Rogue Song Nat Shilkret *It Had to Be You Red Nichols and His Orchestra (feat. His Five Pennies) *I Wish I Had Died in My Cradle Gene Austin *Cairo Blues Henry Spaulding *Indiana Red Nichols *Madame Young donnez moi votre Dennis McGee *Crawlin' Spider Blues William Ezell *Pitchin' Boogie William Ezell *Newport Blues The Cincinnati Jug Band *Somebody's Been Using That Thing Hokum Boys *Double Crossing Blues Texas Alexander *Daytonian apinajuttu Antti Syrjäniemi *Better Boot That Thing Bessie Tucker *Rolling Mill Texas Alexander *Moanin' Low Sophie Tucker *A Love Tale of Alsace Lorraine Fred Waring and The Pennsylvanians *Heigh-Ho! Ev'rybody, Heigh-Ho! Rudy Vallée & His Connecticut Yankees *You Want Lovin' (But I Want Love) Rudy Vallée & His Connecticut Yankees *How Long How Long Blues - Part 3 Leroy Carr *Ozark Mountain Blues The Missourians *Jogo Rhythm Tiny Parham *Tiny's Stomp Tiny Parham *Framer's Blues Eli Framer *Don't Be Like That Helen Kane *Field Thorns Sekiya Toshiko *Dites-moi Doumergue ? Perchicot *Too Tight Blues No. 2 Blind Blake *Alabama Blues (Part 1) / Alabama Blues (Part 2) Billy Bird *Sweethearts on Parade Jack Hylton *Save It, Pretty Mamma McKinney's Cotton Pickers *Beedle Um Bum McKinney's Cotton Pickers *Good Time Rounder Barbecue Bob *It's Hard to Laugh or Smile Bennie Moten *How Am I to Know? Frankie Trumbauer *Lazy Mama Clarence Williams *Take Your Burdens to the Lord Blind Arthur Groom & Brother *Hey Mama, It's Nice Like That (Parts 1 & 2) Jim Jackson *Ain't You Sorry Mama (Parts 1 & 2) Jim Jackson *Jelly Roll Stomp "Kansas City" Frank Melrose *Light Cavalry: Overture New Light Symphony Orchestra *Sweet 'n Low Blues Jabbo Smith *Se..../Notte lunare Luigi Denza/Albano Seismit-Doda *Forty Drops Andrew & Jim Baxter *Warum soll er nicht mit ihr Claire Waldoff *What You Want Me to Do King Oliver *What Is This Thing Called Love Jack Hylton *My Kinda Love Bing Crosby *Breakaway Arthur Rosebery and His Kit Cat Dance Band *Looking at You Arthur Rosebery and His Kit Kat Dance Band *Wonderful You Jack Hylton *That's You, Baby Jack Hylton *Turn On the Heat Jack Hylton *S'posin' Rudy Vallée & His Connecticut Yankees *Alabama Mistreater Cow Cow Davenport *Back in the Alley Cow Cow Davenport *Dentist Chair Blues Laura Bryant *I'm a Pilgrim South Carolina Quartette *I Love You So Much The California Ramblers *Whoop It Up Clarence Williams *I'm Going to Georgia Riley Puckett *Saute Crapaud Columbus Fruge *Blue Shadows The Revelers *You Midnight Ramblers Rev. J.M. Gates *Wait 'Til You See "Ma Chérie" Maurice Chevalier *Que careta Tita Merello *The Wedding of the Painted Doll Horace Heidt and His Orchestra *A Trinidad Obeah Man Lionel Belasco *Long Ago Blues Henry Townsend *Black and Evil Blues Alice Moore *I'll Always Be in Love With You Belle Baker *Dream Mother Gene Austin *If I Had You/My Kinda Love (One Way to Paradise) Sam Lanin/Dorsey Brothers *Little Orphan Annie The Coon-Sanders Nighthawks *Sizzling the Blues Monk Hazel and His Bienville Roof Orchestra *Electrocuted Blues Mary Butler *Good Time Blues Ramblin' Thomas *Can't We Be Friends? Bing Crosby *Thirty Day Blues Texas Alexander *Big Boy They Can't Do That Pinetop Smith *If I Can't Have You Lee Morse *I Ain't Gonna Do It No More Bertha "Chippie" Hill *Chimes Blues Cow Cow Davenport *Hell's Broke Lose in Georgia Gid Tanner & His Skillet-Lickers *Lover, Come Back to Me Rudy Vallée & His Connecticut Yankees *Singin' in the Rain Frank Ferera *Carolina Moon Frank Ferera *More Than You Know Ruth Etting *Got a Great Big Date With a Little Bitta Girl/An Old Italian Love Song Coon-Sanders Orchestra/Jean Goldkette *Stardust/Melancholy Irving Mills/Joe Rines and His Triadors *Why Was I Born? Helen Morgan *Louise Maurice Chevalier *Ideal Homes Norman Long *I Ain't Got No Gal Now Phil Baxter *Façade - "Valse" and "Popular Song" (Poems by Edith Sitwell and Music by William Walton) Edith Sitwell *You're Always in My Arms (But Only in My Dreams) Scrappy Lambert *I'm Following You The High Hatters *Yellow Dog Blues Ben Pollack *In Paris, in Paris sind die Mädels so süß Paul Godwin *Panther Squall Blues Blind Blake *Meat Man Pete Barbecue Bob *It Just Won't Hay Barbecue Bob *Honey Your Going Too Fast Barbecue Bob *She's Gone Blues Barbecue Bob *Doing a Stretch Blind Blake *You Can't Stay Here No More Clara Smith *Dentist Chair Blues (Parts 1 & 2) Hattie McDaniel *Tailor Made Lover Papa Charlie Jackson *Hot Papa Blues No. 2 Papa Charlie Jackson *Jungle Man Blues Papa Charlie Jackson *'Tain't What You Do But How You Do It Papa Charlie Jackson *Log Camp Blues Ma Rainey *Sobbing Tears Blues Ida Cox *Crow Jane Woman Ida Cox *Watchin' the Clock Clarence Williams *A Pane in the Glass Clarence Williams *Slow Motion Bennie Moten *Turn On the Heat Frankie Trumbauer *Tell Me When Clara Smith *Manhattan Rag Frankie Trumbauer *Gimme All the Love You Got Alberta Hunter *Basin Street Blues Louisiana Rhythm Kings *Sweet Lorraine Johnny Dodds *Fare Thee Honey Blues James P. Johnson *If You Like Me Like I Like You Clarence Williams *Breeze (Blow My Baby Back to Me) Clarence Williams *Skeet and Garret Roosevelt Sykes *Grand Piano Blues Earl Hines *Mississippi Blues (Home Town Toddle) Clarence Williams *How Do They Do It That Way Jabbo Smith *What A Time Jim Jackson *Love Sick Blues Jim Jackson *Jim Jackson's Jamboree (Parts 1 & 2) Jim Jackson *Broadway Melody/Dixieanna (The Pride of the South) Campus Boys/Six Black Diamonds *Why Did I Get Married?/The Little Old Sod Shanty Frank Luther/Whitey Johns *Valentine Maurice Chevalier *Sweepin' the Clouds Away Maurice Chevalier *Search Warrant Blues Blind Blake *Michigander Blues/He's Tight Like This Jabbo Smith/Hilda Alexander and Mamie McClure *I Got the Stinger/Gravel Pit Stomp Jabbo Smith/Harlem House Rent Stoppers *I've Got Ford Movements in My Hips Cleo Gibson *Caboca Cheirosa Alda Verona *Great Day Paul Whiteman and His Orchestra *Why Was I Born? Libby Holman *Lawd, Lawd Cecil Scott and His Bright Boys *S'posin' Seger Ellis *Ice Water Blues DeFord Bailey *How About Me? Paul Whiteman Orchestra *Love Me Nat Shilkret *I Want to Meander in the Meadow Ruth Etting *It Feels So Good (Part 3) / It Feels So Good (Part 4) Lonnie Johnson & Spencer Williams *Gambler's Blues Leroy Carr *I'm in Seventh Heaven Paul Whiteman and His Orchestra *S'posin' Paul Whiteman and His Orchestra *Battleship Kate Wilbur Sweatman *Through! (How Can You Say We're Through?) Ted Lewis *Am I Blue? Ben Selvin *Ain't Misbehavin' Jimmie Noone *Lovin' Sam (The Sheik of Alabam') Emmett Miller *Wake Up! Chill'un, Wake Up! Jimmie Noone *Sweethearts on Parade Abe Lyman *It's Tight Like That Tampa Red's Hokum Jazz Band *Just Worryin' Blues Leroy Carr *Japanese Mammy Paul Whiteman Orchestra *Bye and Bye Sweetheart Rudy Vallée & His Connecticut Yankees *Then You've Never Been Blue Ted Fiorito & His Edgewater Beach Hotel Orch. *I Lift Up My Finger and I Say "Tweet! Tweet!" Jack Hylton *Let Me Dream in Your Arms Again Jack Hylton *That's You Baby Jack Payne and The B.B.C. Dance Orchestra *Good Old Dances Jack Hylton *Me querés? Rudy Vallée & His Connecticut Yankees *Hit Me in the Nose Blues Ozie Ware *Ah ! l'est pourtant temps de me marier Mireille *Saint-Saëns: Mon cœur s'ouvre à ta voix/Handel: Lascia ch' io pianga (Let Me Weep) Berlin State Opera Orch./Fritz Zweig; Maria Olczewska *La España cañí La Argentinita *Le baptème des z'oziaux Bach & Henry-Laverne *Can't We Be Friends? Libby Holman *Do Something Helen Kane *Good Chib Blues Edith North Johnson *A Precious Little Thing Called Love Jack Hylton *That's When I Learned to Love You Rudy Vallée & His Connecticut Yankees *Dear Little Cafe Peggy Wood & George Metaxa *Zigeuner/If Love Were All Peggy Wood/Ivy St. Helier *Everytime You Smile Gus Arnheim and His Ambassador Hotel Cocoanut Grove Orchestra *My Troubles Are Over Gus Arnheim and His Ambassador Hotel Cocoanut Grove Orchestra *Sleepy Valley Gus Arnheim and His Orchestra *Now I'm in Love Gus Arnheim and His Orchestra *Avalon Town Gus Arnheim and His Ambassador Hotel Cocoanut Grove Orchestra *All Going Back George Formby *Every Moon's a Honeymoon Rudy Vallée & His Connecticut Yankees *Softly, as in a Morning Sunrise/Marianne/Stouthearted Men (Liberty Song) Ben Williams/Howett Worster & Ben Williams *The Girl on the Prow/Wanting You Evelyn Laye/Evelyn Laye & Howett Worster *Lover, Come Back to Me Evelyn Laye *Gorgeous Alexander Gene Gerrard & Dolores Farris *Tip-Toe Through the Tulips Jack Hylton *I Kiss Your Hand, Madame Bing Crosby *If I Had You Arthur Rosebery and His Kit Cat Dance Band *Spread a Little Happiness Arthur Rosebery and His Kit Cat Dance Band *Carolina Moon Jack Hylton *Let's Fall in Love Jack Hylton *You're the Cream in My Coffee Jack Hylton *Toymaker's Dream Jack Hylton *Mean to Me Jack Hylton *I Wanna Go Places and Do Things Jack Hylton *Louise Jack Hylton *Broadway Melody Arthur Rosebery and His Kit Cat Dance Band *I Want to Be Bad Jack Hylton *Button Up Your Overcoat Jack Hylton *I'm Perfectly Satisfied Jack Hylton *Come On, Baby Jack Hylton *Dreamy Honolulu Jack Hylton *My Wife Is on a Diet Jack Hylton *Steppin' Out Jack Hylton *Yours Sincerely Jack Hylton *The Kinkajou Jack Hylton *L-O-V-E Jack Hylton *She's Such a Comfort to Me Jack Hylton *"Bitter Sweet" - Selection Jack Hylton *Old Musical Comedy Gems Jack Hylton *More Old Songs Jack Hylton *Pretending Rudy Vallée & His Connecticut Yankees *Me and the Man in the Moon Layton & Johnstone *Gosse de Paris Mistinguett *True Blue Art Gillham *Broadway Rhythm Luis Russell *Hallo, hallo! hier Wien (Teil 1 & 2) Comedian Harmonists *Je M'En Vas Dans Le Chemin Blind Uncle Gaspard & Delma Lachney *La Louisana Blind Uncle Gaspard & Delma Lachney *Selling That Stuff Hokum Boys *Valse du puit d'huile Dennis McGee *Bucket of Blood William Ezell *Barrel House Woman William Ezell *Husband and Wife Were Angry One Night Charlie Poole *Spread a Little Happiness/I'm a One-Man Girl Binnie Hale/Binnie Hale & Bobby Howes *Misty Mornin' Whoopee Makers *It's Right Here for You Tommy Dorsey *Gee, Ain't I Good to You McKinney's Cotton Pickers *Ain't Misbehavin' Elsie Carlisle *Mean to Me Elsie Carlisle *All by Yourself in the Moonlight Billy Jones & Ernest Hare *Fryin' Pan Skillet Blues Bessie Tucker *Mean Old Jack Stropper Blues Bessie Tucker *Anvil Chorus Il Trovatore/Miserere Il Trovatore New York Light Opera Co./Esther Nelson and Charles Hart *He's a Good Man to Have Around Sophie Tucker *Ice and Snow Blues Clifford Gibson *Mojoe Blues Charlie Lincoln *Le hoquet chinois Bach & Henry-Laverne *Lover, Come Back to Me! Rudy Vallée & His Connecticut Yankees *Moonshine Kate Fiddlin' John Carson *My Sweeter Than Sweet Leo Reisman and His Orchestra *Sweetheart of All My Dreams Rudy Vallée *I Love You Ted Lewis *Glad Rag Doll Ted Lewis *Maybe - Who Knows? Ted Lewis *Sweetheart, We Need Each Other Ben Pollack *Ain't Misbehavin' Irving Mills *Sunny Tennessee Fiddlin' John Carson *Wildflower Rag Clarence Williams *Got My Mind on That Thing Clara Smith Category:1929